A Vixen's Discovery
by Kairei
Summary: While tending to his injuries, Megumi discovers that a certain Rooster head is...ticklish? A MegumixSano semifluff oneshot


A/N: This was written one stormy day when little old me was stuck at home with the flu :

First attempt at an Rurouni Kenshin fic, so I'm pretty excited : It took ages to come up with this crappy title, and I must say that I wracked my brain for nothing but…erm…please read anyway? 

**A Vixen's Discovery **

**A Sanosuke and Megumi One Shot **

"_It came unexpected, this dream of mine. Yet burning bright as a star, it remained, with only you as its keeper" _

The young doctor huffed in plain annoyance, walking down the busy streets of Tokyo with hesitant strides. She could be doing something even remotely useful with her time but nooo, she was ordered by Dr. Gensai to check up on a certain idiot Rooster Head.

Honestly, the man could go start a fight with a Gatling Gun and get himself barbequed for all she cared.

A mental image popped into her mind of Dr. Gensai edging her out of the house, his smile hiding nothing of his mischief.

She sighed as she approached the front gate of the Kamiya dojo. What did the old man have to gain out of her coming here in the first place?

"Hello." She called dully, not bothering to hide her lack of excitement at all.

The wooden gate in front of her opened slowly to reveal a younger girl, her hair and clothes a sure sign that it was yet another 'clean the dojo' day. "Miss Megumi." Kaoru said sweetly, "What are you doing here?"

Megumi blinked before sighing heavily, "I'm here to see the idiot." The younger girl was taken aback, and a rather evil smile graced upon her features.

"You are, are you?" She asked. Megumi knew this behavior of hers, it was the 'Oooh something's up and I just figured it out' act of the Tanuki.

"It's not like that!" She said, stomping a sandaled foot on the ground.

Her anger only grew as the other girl giggled. "Your blushing, Miss Megumi."

Her eyes widened before she stormed into the property, eager to escape this lovely conversation. There was no way she was…embarrassed, just…annoyed. She knew where the Rooster Head would be, he got himself beat up too many times for her not to know.

Kaoru watched her as she walked away, smiling to herself before thinking it best to return to her work.

Megumi Takani slid the shoji open so roughly that she was actually afraid of breaking it. . . but she was **_not_** blushing.

Despite the entrance, the man inside remained in deep slumber. The young doctor slammed the shoji shut behind her and strode in, standing above her patient. Her eyes wandered freely, examining the creases of his perfectly sculpted bare chest and muscular shoulders. . .

She mentally scolded herself, remembering that she did _not_, by any means, _want_ to be here. . .

She kicked his head airily, "Wake up, Sanosuke." She said, his name dripping with acid.

He muttered something incoherent as his response to her rather violent attempt at awakening him. She looked down upon him with an annoyed look playing across her features.

Why did the idiot have to be so… so… _adorable_ while he was sleeping?

Her annoyance grew with her feeling of unease around him, and two fox ears seemed to pop up on her head in anger. She finally stomped her foot on the ex-fighter-for-hire's ribs, dangerously close too one of his many injuries.

His nerves shot, causing him to do a rather interesting flop on the futon that Kaoru had so kindly offered to him. She growled at him as he adjusted to consciousness. His eyes were dazed before focusing angrily on her. "**What the hell are you doing**?" He yelled at her, tears forming comically in his eyes.

Megumi shrugged arrogantly, "I don't _want_ to be here, I came to check up on your wounds."

A wicked smile graced his lips, and his eyes freely wandered up and down her figure, causing her even more unease "Ahh, so you were worried about me, aye?"

A rather large crash rang out through the Kamiya dojo.

The doctor stood over her whimpering patient, huffing in sheer hatred. "You're worse the Jou-chan." He said warily, relaxing his body nervously, in case she decided to strike again. The former fighter-for-hire watched her flip her hair before kneeling beside him.

Without another word, she forced him to turn away from her in a sitting position, rather painfully considering his wounds. "What the hell are you doing, Fox?" He growled, wincing in slight pain.

"Just shut up, Rooster brain." She snapped back at him, maybe she was giving him a little too much credit with that one. Even a rooster's brain had to be at least seven times the size of his own…assuming he even had one. She sighed again, reaching into the bag she had brought with her for new bandages. Her hand fumbled around in it, while trying to keep her wiggling patient still. Honestly, the "man" was worse then a child!

With great unease that she would never let the idiot see, she fumbled with the bandages she had tied a few days prior.

He smiled a smile she couldn't see as the doctor reached around him, so close that he could feel her breathing patterns emanating to brush the back of his neck.

The two remained silent, both unaware of the other's growing nervousness. She had bandaged and un-bandaged him numerous times before. Yet, no matter how many times she had gone through the affair, neither of them could ever find comfort. Not, of course, that either would ever admit it.

When she was done, she examined his wounds thoroughly, carefully avoiding the sight of perfectly sculpted muscle. She was looking with doctor's eyes, ones that did not, by any means travel and indulge in the sight of the mounds of built abs and a chest that was just waiting to be touched. No, she would not, _was_ not looking at such things.

She bit her lip unconsciously, desperately wishing she and doctor Gensai could have traded jobs for the day.

The foxy doctor pressed an alcohol drenched cloth to the most severe of his wounds. Gently, so as not to hurt him.

Even with her effort, he hissed in pain. Wincing, he smiled at her, "Still haven't improved your doctor skills, aye?"

A vein popped, and she pressed harder against his open wound with the cloth, earning yet another hiss from the tall man. She was sure though, that he was still smiling that arrogant smile of his.

Megumi hid her nervousness from him, just as she always had as she examined his injuries. In truth she wasn't sure where to begin with checking his wounds, her doctor's standpoint fading at the sight of his body. And to top it off, he just had a flash a pearly white smile her way, "How do I look, doc?" He asked with tone a little to confident for her liking.

_'Perfect.' _Ohhh did she scolded herself for that one! Keeping her focus off his body and on his wounds. "Roo-Sano…" She said, taking a moment to correct herself in this time of concern. "You really ought to start being more careful, about your fights I mean." The change of her tone caught him by surprise.

The statement registered, and he emitted a slight chuckle, and she was sure that he would move into some cocky position if he could. "No one asked you to treat me, you know." He said, readying himself for the comeback.

But it never came.

He wanted to turn to see what her reaction was exactly, if only to make sure she wasn't about to bring something hard, heavy, and most likely amazingly painful down on his waiting head.

Instead, she moved so that she was now kneeling in front of him, resting partially on his futon. She started with the wound on his right arm, reaching for it gently, leaving him in the dark as to what she was thinking.

Despite being muscle clad, she once again discovered his arms to be quite soft to the touch. Naturally, this wasn't the first time she had experienced this, and yet it always managed to surprise her. She concentrated on her work, deciding it best to leave his arm un-bandaged to allow it to fully heal.

He watched her with a confused expression as her hands dropped slowly to her sides from his biceps. She closed her eyes for a moment, her concern fully replacing her earlier anger towards the former fighter-for-higher. "I don't mean it like that…" She said, after so long, it was amazing he hadn't forgotten what he himself had last said. "You're body, as I've told Kenshin… it won't last forever, you know."

Sanosuke was taken aback, not so much from her words, but from the look in the eyes she refused to face towards his. Such tenderness, she rarely showed him.

He smiled, secretly desperate for that look of sadness on her face to be replaced. "I'll be fine, I'm not as reckless as Kenshin is, you know." It wasn't an insult to the Rurouni so much as it was a compliment. He was simply too nice, wanting to do so much, to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. He took on too much, and the toll his numerous wounds were taking on his body was far enough to worry about. Then again, since meeting the man formerly known as the Hitokiri Battousai, Sanosuke himself had been taking many kinds of injuries to his body. Of course, half of these were surely Kaoru-related. He chuckled at the thought. "Of course maybe if you were a better doctor, then may-"

A grunt of annoyance escaped her, and she tugged the bandage she was working on painfully, before tucking it into place using anything but gentleness. The tall man nearly howled in pain.

Sanosuke gaped at the woman, "What kinda doctor are you!"

She looked ready to slap him, but she simply stood, making her way to the exit, "And why should _I_ have to work if _you_ keep getting yourself beat up!"

He sent her a rather childish pouting glare, did she really have to put it that way? Yet, feeling strangely bold, he called after her, "Fo- I mean Megumi." It was rare for him to call her by her actual name, and that alone made her seriously consider staying. She stopped, her hand already on the shoji.

"What?" She asked, her tone dripping with her annoyance.

He smirked at her backside, "My tummy hurts."

She raised her eyebrow at his antics, but smiled nevertheless. Of course, by the time she had turned to him, a look of annoyance was all that played on the young doctor's features.

He had just propped himself up by his elbows when she pushed him back down, the feel of her soft hands on his bare chest sent shivers up and down his spine. Her touch was gentle, yet held a sense of assertion that made him tingle all the more.

He could only watch as her hands danced across his skin, though was disappointed when the sensational caress lasted but a second. He tried to catch her eyes, but they remained fixated on his wound area.

She found where the liver was supposed to be, and pressed down, carefully so as not to hurt him.

A twitch.

She pressed down once more, if only to see if there was something causing him pain. An internal injury, perhaps? Either way, she needed to investigate.

Another twitch.

She looked up to catch a glance, finding Sanosuke biting his lip. "What's wrong, does it hurt there?" She asked in a stern tone.

He looked back down at her, relaxing as he flashed her a smile, "Not at all, Fox."

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, before pressing down once more, making sure nothing internal was making his "tummy hurt".

Another twitch.

She felt his muscles tighten beneath her nimble fingers, and a tiny yelp emitted from the tough spoken fighter.

It was then that one would truly see exactly why the young doctor, Megumi was so commonly associated with a fox. Her eyes flashed with malicious realization, a wicked smile gracing upon full red lips. "Your ticklish." She said softly, her voice showing much too much amusement for his comfort.

His surprise played on his features for a second before saying, "I am not!". A statement that was a little less then convincing, especially for the sly kitsune.

Just as she had suspected, and he had denied, the tall man started writhing where he lay due to her ministrations. Trying to suppress his laughter only resulted in some kind of strange hee-haw that greatly amused the doctor.

His movements only made his attacker's more effective, and he continued laughing and thrashing violently.

Before thinking, the kitsune straddled her patient, missing his wounds only by the power of luck. Laughing, though not nearly as wildly as the former fighter for higher, she continued her assault. "This is what you get, Rooster Head!"

In a second of re-composure, he flipped her over, pinning her body to the futon. His hands guarded either of hers, and his legs did the same. He was actually a bit worried about hurting her. But instead of tickling his once merciless assailant, he found his face mere centimeters apart from hers. And, once Megumi had a chance to notice their proximity, her struggling ceased as well.

An eternity seemed to pass as his piercing gaze met her own. Both blushed profusely, it seemed they had forgotten how to break the eye lock.

He wasn't sure why he had done it, but with the sound of both hearts beating loudly in his ears, he leaned down, eager to close the gap between them.

He hesitated, unsure of what he was doing. This close, he felt her every breath on his own. He hadn't remembered feeling so flustered in the duration of his lifetime. In fact, he was sure that being critically injured was much more comfortable them his current position.

He quivered a bit, his nose brushing against flawless complexion. Her scent intoxicating his senses.

To his surprise, it was her who closed the remaining gap.

Never could she had imagined how gentle his kiss would feel. Though she had caught herself dreaming of it from time to time, the real thing was like no other. His taste was so…invigorating, and she embraced it. Gentle at first, but growing more passionate by the second. She ran her fingers through the hair she so often ridiculed, bringing him closer as the hold deepened.

Time had stopped, as their normal acts of hostility faded away. This is what both had wanted, no matter how long it took either to realize. And their war like natures only multiplied their passion.

Finally, she broke away, opening her eyes slowly to meet his. She smiled a smile he was much too close to see, and she whispered as she leaned her forehead to his. "I'd better go."

And with that she managed to wiggle out of his hold, pick up her case, and swept out of the room. But he managed to catch a glimpse of her reddened cheeks.

He smiled to himself, his gaze remaining on the shoji she had disappeared through. He imagined he must have had a rather goofy grin on his face when the shoji on the other side of the room slid open.

And there, in all their eavesdropping glory, stood, "Jou-chan? Yahiko? _Kenshin_!"

He had expected this from Kaoru and Yahiko, since he had joined them on listening into other interesting conversations on numerous occasions. But for Kenshin to do such a thing was something else.

He wasn't given much time for surprise however, because the three advanced on him with frightening looks on their features.

There, in the 12th year of the Meiji era, Sanosuke Sagara's greatest weakness was discovered… and fully exploited.

"_In that time. . . in that place. . . I forgot everything else. It was you and me. It was you and me."_

**A/N:** Bleh; that was simply horrid. Oh well, I had some fun. Tee hee hee That was just to get me into a Rurouni Kenshin erm… writing mode thingy. Thanks for reading this far bows rapidly I sowwwwwyyyy More fluff on its way in what I promise to be better megumi/sano one shots. In the meantime, I shall sit here and wonder why in the seven hells I'm even posting this.


End file.
